Letters of Love
by Ariana4Ever
Summary: Cat and Robbie are confused about their night at CowWow. CABBIE FLUFF sorry if it sucks i'm really tired.


**Cat POV**

I ran…I don't know why I did, but I did.

That kiss…it was perfect. It was better than perfect…it was-

Ugh I can't explain it! Usually Robbie explains things that I don't understand to me…

I shouldn't have ran…I know that much. Mr. Purple isn't really helping me at the moment.

I'm currently lying on my bed, my fingertips gently placed on my lips.

I can't seem to move them.

I can still taste Robbie on them…

Why am I so stupid?

I really like Robbie…a lot. I just got scared…what if something happens and I lose him forever? I can't live without Robbie! He's like my other half! The smart half!

I need to stop over thinking this. It was just an innocent small kiss.

I just have to convince myself that.

I pick my phone up and go to the slap to see what people are tweeting about the CowWow.

The first thing I see nearly shatters my heart.

Robbie's tweet.

'I'm not one to kiss and tell but…I KISSED CAT!'

That's all it meant to him?! It didn't mean anything more?! How could he-

Wait what am I saying? I ran away from him…

OMG I'M SO STUPID!

I reload his page to see if anyone commented on it…

Loading...

Loading…

Ugh.

Loading…

Yay!

Tori commented and said 'Yay are you two together finally?!'

WHATS THAT SUPOSSED TO MEAN?!

I rapidly start swiping my screen to see how Robbie responded.

Rex replied saying 'No way. The ditzy red head ran away from him. Just like every other girl. Hah.'

I slap my hand over my mouth in shock, feeling worse and worse by the second for running away from him like that.

Robbie's next post ripped my heart right out of my chest.

'I didn't expect her like me back. Or kiss back for that matter. Girls don't like me…'

But I do like you! I love you Robbie!

I-I need to do something…

My mom always told me when I was little that if you had something important to say, but couldn't say it, write it down and maybe one day you will be able to say it. So that's what I'm going to do.

I go over to my desk next to my bed and pull out my pink fuzzy note book and my matching fuzzy pen and begin to write.

_Dear Robbie,_

_ You're so cute. I mean like just not your looks are cute but your personality too. The things you say are cute. Your voice is so cute. Your smile is so cute. How you talk to me is so cute. I love talking to you. I really really love it. I love how I can call you in the middle of the night and talk till one of us falls asleep. Even though you can be really weird sometimes I still love that. I love you and just you._

_Forever Yours,_

_Cat _

I have to admit…I do feel a lot better now.

I rip the paper out of my notebook and kiss it, before folding it up and placing it on my dresser.

I lay back down on my bed, just thinking. Thinking about all the memories Robbie and I have shared. All the laughs, jokes, and games…I really love him. I really really do. He's the only person who really sees me for me…and I respect that. He's always there for me when I need someone. He's so sweet to me all the time and…I'm so mad at myself for running away from him though. If only he knew how I was feeling right now. If only…I wish I knew what he was feeling…or thinking right now.

**Robbie POV**

She ran away. After trying to make me jealous…holding my hand. I just can't believe it.

There terror that was in her eyes when we pulled away. The realization.

As if she realized something important and took off.

Maybe she left her oven on and just remembered?

What am I kidding. Cat could never feel the same way for me as I feel for her.

I-I love her…

She always makes me happy when she's around. Like her gorgeous smile is contagious. I just want to pick her up and spin her around and hug her and…never let go. She's always there for me. When Rex and I are fighting, she always knows how to make me feel better. Or when my Mamaw is giving me a hard time…she doesn't seem to mind.

And I'm always there for her.

Tonight was unexpected but…she kissed back. Which has to mean something. Usually girls spit in my face or hit me or knee me in the crotch…which is never good.

But she kissed back.

I've been lying on my bed for the past hour trying think of ways to fix this. I need to fix this.

I don't want things to be awkward between us now…that's the last thing I would ever want.

Hesitantly, I pick up my phone before going to my messages and clicking on Cat's contact.

Should I text her? Or…

What do I say?

I can only think of one thing to say that's short and simple. Although it might be complicated at the same time…

I take a deep breath before typing it out and clicking send.

**Cat POV**

I heard my phone go off and I nearly had a heart attack. I'm scared to check it. What if it's Robbie?

Wait I want it to be Robbie!

Wait! Do I?

I don't know…

Okay here goes nothing…

I type in my passcode and glance at the screen hesitantly.

Robbie!

Without thinking I click the message immediately.

'_I'm sorry'_

What?! Why are you sorry? I ran away from you!

'_Why?'_ I send back.

I got a response not even a minute after.

'_For kissing you…'_

But I loved that kiss, with all my heart! I wanted you to kiss me more and more and hold me close and never let go!

Ugh if only I had the guts to say that. Instead I type _'Can we talk tomorrow? Pleasey?'_

I added the pleasey because I know he's a sucker for my baby talk.

'_Sure kitty'_

'_Okay. Goodnight Robbie. Love you. Xoxoxo'_

I hesitate before sending it. We've said I love you plenty of times before…just this time I don't just mean it in a friendly way…I really love him.

**Robbie POV**

'_Okay. Goodnight Robbie. Love you. Xoxoxo'_

Does she really mean that? Or just in a friendly way?

Probably in a friendly way. Why would she ever love me?

I type out a response, thinking about it for a minute before sending it.

'_Goodnight Cat. Love you too xoxo'_

…

**Narrator POV**

Cat and Robbie both woke up the next morning with smiles on their faces and nervousness in their guts.

They both got ready for school, dreading what might be the outcome of their conversation.

Cat stuffed her piece of paper in her pocket before heading off to school.

Robbie was at his locker, putting Rex in there, trying to keep an eye out for Cat. He took a deep breath and fixed messy head of curls before he saw her standing at her locker, reading a piece of paper.

With another breath he made his way up to her, scaring her when he tapped her shoulder.

"Hey Cat." He said, smiling sheepishly.

"H-Hey Robbie h-how's it going?" She asked stuttering, quickly putting the paper back in her pocket, leaving it hanging out the slightest bit.

"Good…" He said, looking around awkwardly before speaking again "So you wanted to talk…?"

"Um uh…yeah I-I just wanted to talk about…the…uh…k-"

As she was about to say the dreadful word, the bell rang though out the halls, signaling they had to get to class.

In the blink of an eye Cat had zoomed off to Sikowitz's classroom. As Robbie was about to head there himself, he noticed the piece of paper Cat was looking at on the ground in front of him.

Being he was going to be late, he put it in his pocket and went to class.

…

Once everyone was seated and Sikowitz was talking about how he was attacked by squirrels on his way to school, Robbie took this opportunity to see what was on that paper.

He didn't want to snoop, but he really couldn't help himself.

As he unfolded it he wasn't even able to read the first word before Sikowitz had started to speak to him

"Well Robbie what do have there that is so important that you must take your time to read that instead of listening to my enlightening story?" He asked, jumping in front of him.

"Its not min-"

"Get up on the stage and read it."

"W-What?"

"Go ahead." Robbie slowly got up from his seat and made his way to the stage, regretting ever picking it up. He should have just given it back to Cat and had minded his own business.

He cleared his throat as he began to read it for the first time.

"Dear Robbie,

You're so cute. I mean like just not your looks are cute but your personality too. The things you say are cute. Your voice is so cute. Your smile is so cute. How you talk to me is so cute. I love talking to you. I really really love it. I love how I can call you in the middle of the night and talk till one of us falls asleep. Even though you can be really weird sometimes I still love that. I love you and just you.

Forever Yours,

Cat"

Robbie's jaw was to the floor and he was pretty sure everyone else's was too.

He quickly looked up, scanning the room for his precious little red head. But he saw a flash of red and the door slap shut.

He quickly shoved the note back in his pocket before racing after her.

"Well that was interesting…"' Sikowitz said, just as surprised as everyone else.

…

"Cat…Cat!" Robbie said, as her chased her around the corner.

Cat was fast, but she still had little legs.

Robbie easily caught up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, keeping her from running any further.

"Cat…talk to me please…" He begged out of breathe.

She just shook her head rapidly as more tears streamed down her now soaking wet cheeks.

"Can you at least turn around?" he pleaded, only to be denied once more.

"Can you listen then?" He whispered into her hair.

Hesitating at first, she shook her head yes, and stood there rigidly in his arms.

"I really want to know why you keep running from me Cat…" he whispered gently, resting his chin on her head. "Do you really mean what you wrote?" he asked softly.

She just nodded, leaning into him. He smiled.

"Well here's my letter to you Caterina…you're so beautiful. Not just your looks, but your character. The way you make everyone happy is beautiful. Your smile is gorgeous. The way you talk and ramble on about random things is adorable. I love listening to you ramble. I really really do. I love it when you call me in the middle of the night when you have some long story to tell me and we sit up and talk until one of us falls asleep. Even though not everyone understands you…I do. I love you and just you."

Cat let out a cute gasping sound as he said those last words and she spun around in his grip.

"Do you really mean that?" She breathed, locking eyes with him.

He nodded smile growing on his face. Cat retuned the smile, giggling lightly, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her forehead on his.

"I'm sorry for running." She suddenly said, looking down.

Robbie didn't say anything. He brought his index finger up to her chin, lifting her face to look at his.

He smiled again when he saw that she couldn't seem to look away from his lips.

So doing what he was silently being begged to do by the red head he was holding close in his arms, he leaned down…

And kissed her.

**A/N: So I was really bored and in the mood for Cabbie fluff and this is what happened. I hope you liked it. I'm like passing out right now so I got lazy towards the end.**

**Oh! And yesterday was so much fun! But I didn't get to meet Ariana**** there was so many people that last minute they changed the venue and said it wasn't going to be a meet and greet. But I was right up front and Ariana and Frankie touched my had and Isaac got the picture I drew for Ariana and it was amazing. Ariana didn't even know she wasn't going to meet us and she was pissed. It was kind of funny haha**

**Well review and let me know what you think of it!**

**Madison **


End file.
